


Dreaming wide awake.

by EverHarmonically



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: A little bit of angst, After the debut, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hints of Victorie, How Do Tags Work?, I am FAR from the best, Leap/Ballerina, New Author, Other, Romance, beginner, merandette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverHarmonically/pseuds/EverHarmonically
Summary: It had been only been a couple of weeks after Fèlice’s big debut and she was filled with beaming fiery passion as she continued through her journey as a ballerina, presently she was staying in a given attic room by Mèrante with her mentor Odette, for some time now but after a little while, things had begun to change.
Relationships: Louis Mérante/Odette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. At dance class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, thank you so much for choosing to read my fanfiction. :3 Please forgive any error you see reading this, I am a 100% beginner, but I fully understand if you pass reading this one, but you choose to stay and read then please be so kind when you are reading this to give constructive criticism where it needs be I'll really appreciate it! It's kinda a roller coaster ride, but if you want to read the better parts of this story skip to the chapter “Hearts restored.” I put a lot of effort into this fanfiction and if you choose to read this thank you so much! :3

Fèlice had made it and ran through the halls until she finally made it to dance class and unfortunately, she was extremely late. So late in fact that when she arrived everyone was already there in the middle of the dance class! At this point, she realized just how late she was. 

”Oh no...” Félice thought to herself while glancing at everyone's surprised faces for a moment after she had burst in through the entrance.

”Mademoiselle Félice, you are extremely late!”  
Exclaimed Mèrante in a rather astounded tone. 

” Sorry...” said Félice with a sheepish grin. 

”Well Fèlice, ” announced her dance instructor in a slightly stern tone just as a kind of a facade so the other girls don't think they can get away with breaking rules or, calling Fèlice such things like ”teacher’s pet” and so forth. 

”I will have to speak with you after the remainder of the class.” 

All the other girls just stared at Fèlice and at each other with clearly shocked expressions as they thought she was in some serious trouble. Both of Fèlice’s Emerald green eyes just darted left and right and then she caught sight of Nora making a hand gesture across her neck in a way of saying: ” You're done” or to that effect. 

Now, the class was dismissed and all the other girls rushed out of the door except for Dora who just gave a slight glance and Nora who turned her head and gave Fèlice an astounded gaze with her dark brown eyes which grew extremely wide as she headed out of the door. 

”Oh boy...” Fèlice thought to herself as she saw her friend's facial expression when she left the door.

”Now Fèlice, ” called her dance teacher who now had a different tone of voice instead of an upset or a disappointed tone, it was more concerned than anything else. ”why were you so late for class today? Is everything alright with you and Odette?” 

Fèlice was a bit surprised to hear his response for she had thought she would get a lecture or something, then Fèlice responded.

” It's okay everything is just fine. But I'm so sorry that I was so late I kinda just lost track of time.” 

”Well that's quite alright Fèlice, ” Mèrante reassured. 

”But, next time I want you to try to be a bit more punctual.” 

”Pun-chu-what?” said Fèlice while tilting her head in total confusion.

”Punctual.” Mèrante explained to Fèlice with a small smile. ” It means to be on time. 

”Oh, well, ” Fèlice smiled  
”I’ll make sure that I'm more...” Fèlice paused for a moment trying to remember the word but just then Mèrante recalled it to her.  
”Punctual.”

”Oh yeah! Right, more punctual! ”  
She grinned.

”That's right Fèlice.” he acknowledged 

”Well okay, see at class tomorrow, ” she said while headed out the door but then peeking back in for an abrupt moment just to say. ”Bright and early!” 

He smiled and nodded as she left out the room when she went outside into the hallway she heard Dora call out ”Hey Fèlice, how did it go?” ”Did your knee caps get smashed?” interrupted Nora while trying to hold in a laugh. 

Dora rolled her eyes. ”You silly goose, that wouldn't have happened. Besides if it did she wouldn't be walking right now.” 

”I was just kidding.” shrugged Nora with an awkward grin. 

”Well actually...” said Fèlice. ”It went really well, he just said that next time I should be more punctual. ” 

”Come again?” questioned Nora. ” It means to be on time.” replied Dora. ”Oh, right I knew that!” announced Nora knowing full well that she had no clue on what the word meant just a few seconds ago.

The three girls just laughed then Fèlice said. ”Well it was fun talking to you guys, see you tomorrow!” ”Bye Fèlice!” both of the girls waved as they left in their separate direction and Fèlice waved back, then not too much later she saw Camille not too far ahead so she decided to say hello since they had become friends recently. 

”Hey Camille!” Fèlice called out. ” 

” Oh, hello Fèlice.” she replied. 

”So Camille how are things with your aunt?” Fèlice asked. 

” Well things are going fine, despite the fact that she is quite ridiculous.” 

”Oh really?” asked Fèlice. ”In what way?” 

”Well, for starters she can be quite overbearing and talkative and not to mention vain. And she is in on EVERYTHING! She's up in all of my business, it's not like I'm three! ” 

”Oh boy, uh...well, I'm sure things will turn out for both of you.” smiled Fèlice. 

”Aw, well thank you so much Fèlice, so now, what about you?”

”Who me?” questioned Fèlice. 

”Well of course who else? So how are things with you and your mentor I do believe that it was Odette right?” 

”Yes it is, and things are going great we still live in the attic room and-” 

”What? You are still living there? Interrupted Camille. 

”Uh...yeah, but it's alright. I mean, it's not that all that horrible.” said Fèlice in an optimistic tone. ”And it hasn't been that long.”

”Oh but you know you guys can't stay there forever.” 

”I know that but we made it this far so we'll make it someway! ”

”True, ” replied Camille. ”But if you'd like, I could ask my Aunt for you stay in one of the guest rooms.”

”Thanks Camille but we're okay for now, but I will definitely keep it as an option! Anyway, I've got to go and help Odette with the rest of the cleaning.” 

”Well, okay then bye Fèlice. I'm so delighted that we're friends now though.” then Camille paused for a little then spoke. ”And thank you for forgiving me for...well, you know. ” 

She smiled. ”Aw, it's alright Camille, I'm so glad that we are friends now! ” 

Camille smiled. ” Oh, me too, well see you in class tomorrow, Fèlice.” 

So Both of the girls parted ways, Camille went back to her aunt's house. And Félice went to go find Odette to help with the rest of the cleaning.


	2. Very Early.

The next morning, Fèlicie had just woken up and practically leaped out of the mattress rocketing out across the tiny room but then accidentally tripped over one of her shoes and hitting the ground which frightened Odette as she wasn't expecting Fèlicie to wake up so suddenly then she walked over to the girl with a relatively concerned look on her face.

”Fèlice, are you alright? ” 

”Yep, I'm alright! I just have to make sure I'm ready for dance class this time!”

So then Fèlice got up and rushed off to get ready before Odette could tell her that she had enough time to make it to class but she already had gone to put on her ivory ballet outfit and golden ballet shoes  
and then she stuck a piece of bread in her mouth and then dashed out the door. 

”See you later Odette!” and with that, she closed the door and ran down the halls then her mentor just sighed and smiled as she sat down, at least she was early this time but how early?

Fèlice had run down the halls and burst open the doors frightening Mèrante since he was the only one there.

”I'm here, I'm here!” she panted halfway out of breath. ”I finally made on time and-” but before Fèlice could say another word she looked around the noticing that no one was in the classroom except for Mèrante who looked rather dumbfounded. 

”Fèlice, ” he remarked with slightly hidden laughter, she was very late last time but now she was too early! 

”You're extremely early Fèlice, the class doesn't start in another half an hour!”

”Oh...” Fèlice frowned. ”Well, does this mean that I'm super punctual now then?”

Her dance teacher gave a small smile and shook his head. ”I don't know about that but you more than made up for yesterday.” 

Fèlice giggled. ”Oh, Okay great!” 

”You know that you if want to go back to your room and rest more you can Fèlice.” Mèrante noted. 

”Nah, ” Fèlice said walking over to the barre. ”I went to sleep early last night so I'll be able to practice.” 

Mèrante nodded and then walked over to a small table on the other side of the room with paper all over it and sat down and started sorting the pieces of paper that were on it. 

Fèlice did a few stretches along the barre for about a minute or so then looked across the room at Mèrante shuffling papers, she wanted to ask some questions but then she went back to stretching for about thirty seconds and then looked back and then paused. Would he be mad? She said she would practice but her curiosity couldn't help it, she had so many questions!

So Fèlice walked over to Mèrante and then tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention for he didn't notice that she had come over, he turned his head and looked at the fidgeting girl standing behind him. 

”Yes Fèlice?” she grinned and then started to ask a question.

”What's that you're doing?” she inquired. 

”Well, I'm just figuring out some new choreography.” he answered. 

”Oh cool, ” remarked Fèlice. ”Is it hard to come up with?” 

”Well yes, ” he replied. ”occasionally it can be quite a mental task to establish a wholly new and original idea.” 

Fèlice paused for a moment. ”So you're saying it's not that easy isn't it?” 

”Well to put it in simple terms yes, it is pretty formidable-or, challenging.” Mèrante explained. ”Then there's putting in to dance.” 

”Wow okay,” Fèlice paused for a bit then asked him another question. ”Can you dance? Wait! That's not right, of course, you. Can. Dance...”

Fèlice paused at the awkwardness of the moment and just Mèrante cocked an eyebrow. 

”What I mean is do you still dance? Like of course, you used to dance but I mean do you still dance now? And uh, when did you start? Why did you start? When did you become a teacher? Ah! so many questions!” 

He sighed and then proceeded to answer her questions but then Fèlice interrupted saying. ”Oh, sorry I, didn't mean to ask... ” 

”No, it's alright,” he reassured. “I'll be able to answer it or-them. Alright now, let me start off with your first question the answer is yes, but it's been a while, Well...let me just give a quick summary if that's alright. ” 

Fèlice shook her head and sat up in her seat ready to unload questions. ”Sure, I'm listening!” 

Then he exhaled as certain recollections veered across his mind but then proceeded to answer some of Fèlice’s MANY questions. 

”Alright, let's begin with when I started.”

”Okay.” Fèlice replied with enthusiasm.  
”How old we're you? And How did you know when you wanted to dance?”

”Well that's a lot of ground to cover, ” he replied processing the number of questions. ”so like I said, I'll just give brief overviews and if you have any questions then you can ask. But some will have to be answered later alright?” 

”Alright! So how old were you?” she inquired.

”I wasn't that much younger than you were, I was about Ten.”

”Ten?! Wow, it's really hard to imagine you as Ten!”

He gave a soft laugh. ”Yes, believe it or not, I was a little boy once we all used to be small at one time, but yes I started around ten years old, I can't really recall what inspired me to dance, it wasn't really in the family, in fact, I was given lessons on the piano.” 

Fèlice gasped. ”You can play the piano?!”

” Well yes, sort of I've gotten lessons but it’s been so long that I would have to get used to it to play again. Regardless, back what I was saying, I started dancing at about ten and continued on from there until it became a passion of mine, it was never effortless it took a lot of hard work and dedication (as you well know) but I managed even with constant ridicule and disapproval of everyone around me, but I proceeded and then became top of the boys class at approximately fifteen years old.”

”Wow, so it wasn't easy for you then.” said Fèlice. 

”Nothing comes easy Fèlice, but if it's worth it never give up and have patience, it will come to fruition. ” 

Fèlice nodded then a thought popped up into her mind based on what he just had said. ”Hey, can I ask another question?” 

”Go ahead Fèlice.” 

”Okay well what about Odette? I mean, you both seemed to be like you have known each other for a long time. Well, if it was a long time, when did you guys first meet? Were you guys in the same class?”

After that question was asked Mèrante tried his level best to hide the myriad of emotions that came up, but it was a failed effort. Fèlice was a bit confused at his expression for a bit but then it started to make sense, now she wasn't one hundred percent sure but she thought it seemed pretty obvious. 

He sighed then proceeded to answer her question. ”Well...The first time we met when we were still rather young about seventeen and nineteen we were still newcomers and had a lot to learn, and then during the process, we eventually became good friends, and with dedication and teamwork, we rose to the top of our classes. Then as time went on got better at it, particularly  
Odette, she was a fast learner so fast that at first, I didn't even realize. Of course, I knew she was going to be a great dancer, but then when I saw her officially dance for the first time...it was just” 

He paused, looking off still awestruck due to the memory then Fèlice smirked seeing a light blush appear across his face and said. ”She was a pretty dancer too wasn't she?” 

Then he looked at her and replied. ”She wasn't just a ’pretty dancer’ there's too many of those, she was certainly an extraordinary dancer, unlike any other dancer I've seen. There just was this..undeniable wild beauty and elegance about her, not just in her dance but her as a complete person...”

He then continued with a more unsettled expression trying to hide the pain. ” But then as you well know an accident happened...and, things had never been the same way since.” 

Fèlice saw that the mood was darkening so she decided to ask a certain question.

”Do you still love her?” 

Mèrante sighed and then responded. ”It’s pretty obvious isn't it?”

”Well...” Giggled Fèlice. ” I didn't have to look too hard. Your cheeks are pink! ” 

Then at the remark, a flustered Mèrante got up and cleared his throat, and then announced. ” Well Miss Fèlice, the class should be starting soon so you should warm-up and take your position!” 

Fèlice laughed. ”Aye, Aye sir!” 

Then after a short while, the other girls arrived in, and class had finally started, and when after it had ended Fèlice went back to the attic, to tell Odette what happened and ask a few questions. She wasn't on time but she was glad she came early that day.


	3. Frost.

Odette was just finishing up the last bit of the cleaning for the day which she didn't do much of now because she wasn't mandated to work so often anymore, ever since she had gotten fired by the evil Régene (who will be locked in prison if she recovers) she had still been working at the same extent in the Paris opera but to make things a bit easier on Odette, Mèrante had provided a room in the attic for Odette and Fèlice to stay in. 

So a little while after, Mèrante didn't think right of him to leave Odette and Félice in the frigid attic for all this time in the winter so he thought that he could get one of the suites near the Paris opera but Odette simply stated that she didn't want to be a burden and that everything was okay, well even though he didn't want to just leave Odette there he respected her wishes, but he still helped in the best ways he seemed fit because their relationship was sorta confusing, but now something had begun to change.

So now as Odette was sweeping an empty hallway Félice had finally found her and called out to her as she entered the hallway which startled her for a bit because she had been lost in her thoughts for a while until Félice came and broke the silence. 

”Hi Odette! Sorry I came so late” 

”It’s okay Félice, ” she responded with a smile. 

”There isn't that much to do anyway, now speaking of late, we're you late for class?” 

”Oh, uh...” hesitated Félice.  
”A little bit...”

Odette could see that Félice was fidgeting with the sponge in her hand, which meant that she was probably hiding something, then she spoke.

”How late we're you Félice?”

”Well, I kinda arrived when class was about...halfway finished I guess?” 

”Oh, no Félice!” Odette exclaimed.  
”I thought that you said that you weren't going to take long with Victor.”

”Well it wasn't-or I mean it wouldn't have, I mean, he got stuck and, I...Just, kinda lost track of the time. Sorry...” Félice said hesitantly while putting on a sheepish grin.

Odette sighed. ” Well Félice, next time I want you to be more punctual.” 

”Hey wait a minute!” Félice exclaimed remembering what she heard earlier. ”Mérante told me the exact same thing! Are you two on to something?” 

A light blush had just appeared across Odette's face than in an effort to hide it, she knelt down and picked up a bucket and continued. 

”Oh, well what a coincidence Félice. Now we get to the last of the cleaning.”

Félice was still a young girl but she was also very observant, she had noticed something strange was going on so as she was about to clean she was going to ask a question.

”Hey Odette, can I ask you-” But before Félice could finish Odette spoke up and said.

”Ah uh, save the questions for later Félice we've got cleaning to finish up.”

Félice made up a face. ”Aww, okay.” 

So they finally finished up the cleaning and then went back up to the attic room, as they entered in Félice shuddered as she walked over and looked out the window.

”Gee is it ever cold in here, ” Félice announced. ”Do you think it will snow?”

”Well, I'm not sure Félice, ” Odette said taking a glance out the window. The sky was a light stormy gray and a misty fog settled in on the horizon, it had been quite warm for winter for a little while but now it seemed the cold front had started to come in. 

”Nonetheless, stay warm, and please step away from the window I don't want you to catch a cold.”

” Oh, okay, but I noticed how hazy and gray it is, when I was back at the orphanage usually when the weather looked like this it would mean snow! But it never used to snow that much nevertheless, I would love to watch each little snowflake fall. 

Odette smiled then sat down beside the redheaded wrapping her scarf around her shoulders. 

”I'm so sorry Fèlice, but I think the weather is too warm for snow.” 

Fèlice frowned. ”Aww, okay maybe next year. But what about you? I mean you look cold too.” 

Odette looked at the girl and smiled. ” It's okay Fèlice, it warms me up on the inside to know that you're okay.” 

Félice looked up at her and smiled. ”Aww, really?” 

”Yes Fèlice, I want to know that I care so much about you. You've brought back so much warmth and sunshine to my life, a special joy that I thought in my existence I would never again see.”

Fèlice smiled brightly at her remark, then she scooted over to her mentor and encompassed her in a warm embrace which slightly caught her by surprise but then she wrapped her arms around the girl gently stroking her hand on the back of her head. 

After a moment, Fèlice looked up at her and with her emerald green eyes glimmering in the soft light of the small room.

”Do I really mean so much to you?”

”Yes Fèlice I have never really known what it's like to be loved or to love someone, well, there were a few instances but that was so long ago but it was for such a short time that it had become such a distant memory and, I had forgotten it until now...” She paused. ” It had been so bitter, so cold, so lifeless.” 

Fèlice was still young but she kinda knew how she felt, growing up without true love, or affection sure she always had her best friend Victor by her side but he was also just a mere child, so noticing the pain in her mentor's stormy blue eyes, she tightened her embrace. 

”I knew that you looked cold.” Fèlice smiled ”That's why this hug is for you!” 

”Oh, Fèlice.” Odette said in barely a whisper like she hadn't felt so much warmth already, her eyes filled with tears, she hadn't felt so much warmth in what felt like an eternity. 

Then after a little while, Fèlice looked up at Odette and then asked her a question. 

”Hey Odette, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

”Sure Fèlice, what is it?” Odette had no clue what Fèlice was about to ask.

”When you said that you loved someone and they loved you a long time ago, who was it?” 

Odette looked away and paused for a moment with a slight shade of pink across her face. How did she let that slip? She knew exactly who it was, she looked at Fèlice to give her then answer but just before she could speak a small clap of thunder radiated throughout the small room followed by the sound of delicate drops of rain. 

”Aww, man!” moaned Fèlice. ” It's raining.”

” It's okay Fèlice, ” Smiled her mentor. ”At least everything is inside the building so you can still stay indoors when you go back to class tomorrow. Besides, it can't rain forever. ” 

Fèlice sighed. ”Oh, okay.” 

Then after a little while, It got quiet so quiet that Fèlice found herself dosing off, she could barely keep her eyes open. And shortly after Fèlice fell fast asleep. 

Odette just sighed and smiled while covering Fèlice with one of the few blankets in the room then she got up slowly careful not to wake the sleeping girl and went over to one of the chairs across the room and sat down thinking things over, about how her life was changing, from so many years just being dormant and cold to a slow-growing warmth that will only continue to grow.


	4. Hearts restored.

”Hey Odette!” announced Fèlice as she suddenly came into the attic room. 

”Hello Fèlice.” Replied Odette sitting across the small room. ”Did you make it on time for class today?” 

”Well...” Explained Fèlice. ”I wasn't on time exactly.” 

”Oh no Fèlice, ” Gasped her mentor but before she could say another word Fèlice quickly spoke and said. 

”Oh no, no, no! I wasn't late again I was early at this time...VERY early.” 

Odette sighed in relief. ”Oh, I was wondering why you were in class for so long. Well, what were you doing before all that time before class started?” 

”Well, ” Fèlice explained. I just warmed up for class and then got the opportunity to ask some questions.” 

“That's good Fèlice. Well, I'm about to start cleaning soon. ” Odette spoke up. 

”Oh okay, I was about to go visit Victor- that's if you don't mind, of course, I could stay and help you clean! If you want me to.” 

”Oh no Fèlice, ” she reassured. ” It's okay, I’ll be fine, go and see your friend he probably needs it, but the rule is that you make sure that you get back before nightfall okay?” 

”Alright, sure!” she agreed. ”But before we go can I ask you a question?” 

”Go ahead Fèlice.” 

”Are you and Mèrante friends? I mean like, he told me that you were both friends, a long time ago, and I think we're becoming friends too, but what about you? Are you guys still friends? ” 

Odette paused and gazed at the floor for a moment, due to the myriad of emotions welling up inside, she didn't know what to say to Fèlice, she knew that they had been friends back then, but what about now? She wasn't so sure, or maybe what if it was something different than just mere friendship? 

After Fèlice’s debut, she had noticed that something was a bit different was going on between them, we're they in love? No, she thought to herself, no, not me. Can't be. The emotions we're agitating. So she sighed and simply replied to Félice. 

”Well...yes, sort of.” She hadn't noticed that she was slightly blushing, but after taking note of the awkward silence she cleared her throat and then announced. ”Well I have to get to cleaning and you go and find Victor.” 

Fèlice grinned. ”Okay bye, I'll make sure to be back before sundown!” Likewise, the two went their separate ways. 

Later that evening Odette was sweeping the floors thinking about the question she been asked earlier, we're they friends or something more? Were they in love? If so what is this gap? This void? But there was also this connection, this knowing. What is this feeling? Was it so? 

No, she thought to herself, it can't be, or can it? Then as she felt a dull ache in her injured leg it had momentarily snapped her out of her thoughts then she stopped and breathed, ’It's fine.’ she told to herself for it had been an arduous day cleaning wise and she was exhausted, but she didn't let that stop her so she carried on sweeping. 

Then as she was sweeping she heard a familiar low voice calling to her less than about twenty feet away. 

”Good evening, Odette.” 

She turned and looked at him with a slight glimpse of surprise. ”Oh Louis, I...I wasn't expecting anyone to be here at this time.” 

Then he replied, ”Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just wanted to see if everything is alright with you and Fèlice, speaking of which where is she at this time?”

”Well, she went to go visit her friend, and she will probably be back in a few minutes or so.” 

He nodded. ”Ah, alright very good then.”

She then nodded. The two stood there silent for about three seconds or so but to them, it seemed like an eternity. But then Mèrante spoke up.

”So, are you and Fèlice warm enough in the attic? Because I've noticed that a cold front has come in and I don't want you freezing to death.”

A small smile managed to appear across Odette's face. ”Well, thank you for your concern, but we're holding up just fine.”

”Are you sure? Well, if you want to I could arrange-” But before he could say anything else, Odette spoke out. 

”-Louis, I appreciate your help but I said we're fine. You've done more than enough already.” Odette paused seeing Mèrante almost recoil at the tone of the response.

”...I'm sorry I, ” she sighed. ” I should just finish cleaning before Fèlice gets back, anyway, you should be getting back home, I've been enough of an inconvenience already.”

”Odette.-”

She then replied with her voice slightly breaking. ”No Louis, I've been enough trouble, please just go.” 

”Odette, you haven't been any trouble, not at any time, ever. I just want to make sure that you're alright.”

” I am.” She disputed even though her voice was brittle, and her eyes filled with tears that weren't visible as her gaze was locked on the ground beneath her. 

Then Louis started to notice. ”No really Odette, are you sure?”

Then she retorted her voice now thick and lachrymose. ”Louis I'm fine...please, I still have cleaning to do because I'm just a cleaner...please go home!” 

Then she let out a small cry of pain for when she turned to leave she collapsed on her injured leg due to her mood and long she has been standing. But before she could hit the wooden floor Louis went over caught her in his arms before she could get any more hurt. 

Then she spoke up weeping as she just couldn't hold up the fight anymore. ”I’m so sorry... I-” 

”It’s alright Odette, ” Louis reassured gently stroking her hair. ”There's absolutely no reason to apologize. I'm one who needs to apologize, for not helping you as I should...”

”No Lou, I do need to apologize, I've just been incompetent, I'm supposed to be doing my job and letting you do yours but here I am, In pain, unsteady and torn. Being the worthless silhouette that I am, I...I just...” Then she spoke her voice barely above a whisper. ”I’m just... a maid. Shallow, difficult, and broken...” 

Then Louis slowly tilted up her head and looked caringly at Odette, tears streaming down her cheeks and her once dusky blue eyes were now downcast and had the appearance of broken glass as she looked in his eyes now locked in hazel warmth, then he responded his voice soft and low. 

”Odette, it's okay I'm here, if you're in pain you don't have to work like this anymore, and please don't ever say anything like that about yourself again, it's all erroneous, you are not worthless, you're worth it, to me, and...your not unsteady or shallow or difficult, well...sometimes you may be hard to get to but...who says I can't be like that sometimes.”

Odette threw him a friendly scowl. ”Well, ket the truth be told.” 

He gave a soft laugh. ”Ah Yes, and also the truth is that...you’re not broken...” then he set a loose strand of her chestnut hair back into place and brushed a tear away his hand cupped on her jaw. ”You’re beautiful...” 

Odette then gave him a warm smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, this took Louis by surprise then accordingly he embraced her back, and they were there for no more than ten seconds and then slowly lifting her head with her hands still placed around Louis’ neck, looking up her eyes searching his, but then she gasped realizing the time.

”Oh, no Fèlice, I wonder if...she's back yet.”

”Ah, yes, right.” 

Then as she slowly got up she let out a small gasp of pain, but before she could fall Louis caught her and set her gently down on a seat nearby. ”Don't worry I got you.” 

She sighed. ”Thank you, but I-” But before she could say anything more, picked her up Louis scooping her in his arms, taking her by surprise, then the two exchanged soft laughs and made their way back to the attic room where he gently placed her down on the mattress across the little room. 

”Are you fully alright Odette?” 

She smiled and then replied. ”Yes, but my leg is still sore, it's been worse but this usually happens but it should be better in the morning.” 

Louis nodded. ”Ah yes, but regardless I want you resting tomorrow alright, I can't have you hurting yourself.” 

She nodded. ”Yes I will, Thank you, Louis.” 

He smiled and nodded back. Then she spoke up.

”But I am so sorry though, ” 

”For what?”

”For being so distant, for pushing you away, when the accident occurred I was shattered, I didn't know what to do I was hurt and ruined, all I felt like doing was giving up...so as time went on I closed myself in and...well that's basically how it has been till recently, but I still let the hurt of the past and pride get in the way and I'm sorry.”

”You're not the only one at fault here, I left, when I should have stayed and helped you, I should have been more understanding of the situation you were in, but I left, hurt and shaken, I also tried to forget everything but, I just couldn't...I could never forget you, even with all the crazy amount of working I did I just couldn't get my self to do that, even now. There are times when I should have helped you and I didn't, and so I'm sorry. But I just want to let you know that I would never hurt or ridicule you God forbid, but I just want to make it up to you.”

”Oh Louis, you already have in more ways than you could know, for one, just by being here, for understanding for, staying by my side even though I try to mask things. Thank you.” 

”Anytime, from now on let's try not to let pride, anger, and pain get in the way it's not worth it.” 

”Agreed.” Then they both exchanged warm smiles despite the frigid air around them which Louis noticed.

”I was right about one thing though, It is freezing in here!” he said taking off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

”Yes, I know but at least I make sure Félice is warm at nights.”

He smiled. ”That's wonderful but it will be no use if you ice over now is it?”

”Alright, alright, case in point. ” They both once again exchanged soft laughter until it slowly faded and the two were just lost in the eyes of each other. Then when they both had nervously dropped their gazes, Louis quietly cleared his throat and spoke up.

”Well, uh, I have to go now...”

”Oh, okay, alright...” Odette did not want him to leave but he had to go back home whether or not she wanted him to but Louis noticed her expression and he felt the same way so he promised this. ”Don't worry you and Fèlice have the day off tomorrow so get some rest okay?” 

”Are you sure about that?” 

”I am and if anyone wants to argue, ” He took a dramatic pause. ”Then let them.” 

Then she just gave a soft laugh. ”Okay, well, here's your coat back.”

Then he gave a warm smile. ”No, no, it's alright, keep it, it's awfully cold in here after all.” 

Then she smiled back. ”Thank you, Louis.”

Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then made his way out. ”Good night, Odette.” 

”Good night, Louis.” 

Now she asked herself again we're they in love? Yes, yes they were.

A little later Fèlice was making her way back to the attic room after visiting Victor, who was following her back chatting about their day. 

”-And then it just went flying! I mean, did you see how it crash-landed?! And it crashed right on his head BAM! ”

”I know right?! Poor Mattie,”

”Huh, Yeah, right! he had it coming to him!” 

Then as they were walking down the halls they passed Mèrante without his coat but with his hat on. Victor made up a face. Fèlice just waved, and in response, he looked at the children gave them a small smile, and tapped the brim of his hat, and went away, Victor was still making up his face. 

”Uhh...he looks familiar...Do you know who he is Fèlice?”

”Huh? Oh, yeah! That's my dance teacher: Louis Mèrante, I should introduce you to him sometime.” 

Victor shrugged. ”Uh, Okay, he seems...nice...”

Fèlice giggled. ”Don't worry he's nicer when you get to know him, anyway we're here.” Then she opened the door.   
”Hey Odette I'm back sorry it took so long we-oh sorry I didn't know you were sleeping.” 

”Oh, no it's okay I'm just happy you made it make safe.” 

”Oh yeah, even though we-” but before Fèlice could finish Victor blurted out. 

”Salut les filles! Wow! It's so cold in here! Why is it so cold in here?! You must be a block of ice!” Odette cocked a brow. ”No offense...uh..but look! I think I can see my breath!” Then he took a big breath and blew out causing Fèlice to pinch her nose and gag. 

”Ugh, you really need to brush your teeth...” 

”Oh yeah, right...that! I'll get to that soon, heh sorry. Well, I have to go now see you guys!” Then he ran out the door. 

”Bye, Victor!” Then Fèlice went over and sat beside Odette who looked half-asleep.

”Hi, I have so much to tell you, but you look so tired, is everything okay?” 

”Yes it is Fèlice, my leg is acting up but it's alright now.” 

Fèlice looked concerned. ”It still hurts?”

”Well yes, sometimes, but some days it's not that painful but sometimes it gets very bad especially in the winter, but don't worry I'll be fine besides, Mèrante says that I won't have to work tomorrow and you get a small break from ballet class.”

”Oh, we get a break from work tomorrow?”

”Yes, we do.” 

”Yay! Ooh, I have so much to tell you but that will wait till the morning, hey is that Mèrante’s coat? Aww, I was why he wasn't wearing it on this cold evening! He gave it to you! That means your friends now right? Oh! And speaking of cold it's freezing! Oh, he-” Fèlice stopped right at that. 

”Oh right...tomorrow heh, sorry! oh well, good night!” Then she practically fell into the mattress and curled up in the blankets looking like a cozy little fox in her den. 

”Can’t sleep...” She whispered. 

”Yes you can...” Odette whispered back. ”It’s really quiet, so just close your eyes and you will fall soundly asleep.” 

”Okay, let's see!” she eagerly whispered, then she tried closing her eyes. ”It’s. Not...” she then yawned. ”Not...working...” and just like that she almost instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Let me know if I should continue or if I have to improve anything, thank you so much for reading! :)


	5. Chill at dawn.

Early before sunrise, Fèlice was woken up to extreme wind chill then she got up and looked around seeing ice crystals on the window and walls and then saw something she had spilled earlier in a frozen puddle on the floor, she was surprised,

”How did we not notice? These must be some pretty warm blankets then. ” She thought to herself.

“Odette, Odette wake up,” whispered Fèlice while gently tugging her arm. Then she gave a soft groan sat up and looked at the young girl sitting next to her.

”Is everything okay Fèlice? What time is it...” 

”I’m not sure, but look! The window looks like it's almost frozen!” 

Then Odette looked over towards the window. 

”Oh, and one more thing! Do see that spill? Uh...sorry I didn't clean it up right away but look at it it's frozen! And Victor was right we really can see our breath! ”

”Your right, it's way too cold, this can't safe.” Then she sighed. ” It's okay Fèlice, just pack up you're important things we have to get downstairs before it gets any worse.” 

”Okay.” and just as they left the window shattered. So they both got out of the attic and went downstairs to the far side of the lobby. Then sat down on a bench close to a nearby window. 

”Whoa, look at outside!” gawked Fèlice. 

”Fèlice please get away from the window. ” Odette warned. ”I don't want you catching a cold.”

”Oh okay. So, what are we going to do now Odette? Do you think that it could be repaired?” 

”I don't know Fèlice, but we'll figure out some-” 

”Hey, wait. I know!” Fèlice announced. ”Camille said that we could stay at her place!”

” Well, I don't know Fèlice, ” 

”Don’t worry! It's not nearly as bad as the last time and besides, today we have a day off today!”

”Are you sure we can just simply stay there with no cost?” 

”Well, Camille sounded convinced, and she said her aunt is nothing like her mother besides, she's my friend now, and I don't think she would want to trick me like that.” 

Odette sighed. ”Are you sure about this Fèlice?” 

”Absolutely!” she beamed with optimism. 

”But if she turns into a gigantic green girl eating monster with a big mouth and sharp teeth, we could easily call for help!”

Odette just gave an unsettled glance. 

”Uh, hey look! The storm is stopping, that means I could ask her right now!” 

”Well, I think you should wait for at least 10 minutes before going out there just to be safe.”

She sighed. ”Oh, okay, I'll wait.” 

”And make sure that you're bundled up okay?” 

”I will!”

So after a few minutes later, Fèlice had left to go find Camille's place, and by this time she was already there so she went up to the door and knocked. 

”I hope she's awake,” she thought to herself. But just then before she could give another knock Camille called out from the balcony in a pink dress with a ruffled neck and sleeves with a big bow on the back and a little gold necklace around her neck. 

”Oh Fèlice, You're here!” 

”Hey Camille!” she shouted.

”Don't move I'm coming down!” Then Camille hurried downstairs and opened the door. ”Hello Fèlice, did you hear the storm earlier this morning? It was just insane! Oh, sorry you're to see me, what is it?” 

”Well, actually it has to do with the storm,”

”Really? What happened?”

”Well, the storm was really bad earlier so...it kinda froze the attic so-”

Then Camille gasped. ”So that means you just have to stay here! See? I knew that my invitation would come in handy.”

”Cool! But uh, do you think that your aunt would mind Camille?” she inquired.

”Ugh, of course not, this is an emergency! Besides, she adores having guests over. Sheesh...”

”Okay, besides this would be a great opportunity for me to meet your aunt!”

”Exactly, ” She beamed. ”now let me go and tell her!” So Camille ran off to get her aunt who was upstairs putting on her makeup when Camille came in.

”Aunty! Hello?” 

”Yes, yes, I'm in here Camillea what is it?”

”I need to tell you something! It's important!” 

”Now, now you know I'm busy, ” said the woman now changing her voice to a sing-song like tone. ”you just have to wait for a little while more strawberry!”

”Ugh...It’s Camille, ” she muttered. ”But this is important! You see I have a friend who is standing outside and she needs help because of the storm so-”

”You have a friend outside? The storm? It's cold out there! ” she announced. ”Well then by Jove! Why didn't you say so strawberry?!”

”It’s Camille...” she grunted.

Then the woman glided down the stairs, she was dressed in a ruffled light green dress and gloves, with a silver belt, earrings, and necklace, and she wore a large headdress adorned with pink feathers and a small bird with two small red flowers at the sides, she was a tall thin-faced woman with blonde hair and turquoise eyes, her facial features was almost like Règene’s not nearly as cruel, actually clearly the opposite.

Then as she made down she saw Fèlice standing there at the door with a friendly smile. 

”Hello ma’am, my name is Fèlice, Camille’s friend. We were wondering if-”

”Ah, hello there young miss, poor child, ” spoke the woman. ” I am Aurelie Marie le Haut, Camilla’s aunt as you well know, and, my, my is it ever cold! Come inside now pumpkin! poor thing! Why on earth were you in this storm alone?!”

”But I wasn't ma'am, I live with my guardian Odette, she's one of the cleaners at the opera and the room we were staying in was frozen over so-”

”Wait, Odette? That name sounds familiar let me think...oh yes, she was also Règene’s housemaid right?” 

”Uh, yes ma’am.” 

”Oh, heavens...I hope she isn't too put off by staying here, oh! Dear me, I hope up you know that you can stay right pumpkin?”

”Uh...yeah that's what I was just about to ask thanks! But before I come in I have to tell Odette, I'll be back thanks, guys!”

Then Fèlice dashed off back to the Paris opera. 

”Be sure to come back soon pumpkin! I'm delighted to have guests over!”

Then Camille murmured. ”Ugh, Her name is Fèlice...”

Back at the Paris opera, Odette was sitting by one of the windows waiting for Fèlice to get back with the news of how her idea went. 

Then Mèrante went over to where she was almost out of breath. ”Oh! Odette there you are, I was looking all over for you, when I heard that about how catastrophic the storm was and how it destroyed some parts of the building including the attic I was worried sick, especially since you weren't there earlier this morning. I'm just glad you're safe.”

Odette smiled timidly as she dropped her gaze now staring down at the floor for she caught herself staring at him with his flustered expression which to honest, was pretty amusing.

”It wasn't catastrophic it just got too cold but. Yes, I'm alright, thank you. And by the way, Fèlice went over to Camille's place, so we'll have a place to stay in at the very least. ”

”Oh, you don't seem a hundred percent sure about this now do you?”

”To be honest no, but at least we have somewhere to stay until, anyway she'll be back any minute so...that’s that.”

”Alright well, that's good to know.” then he paused. ”Do you want me to go with you? Just to make sure everything is alright of course.”

”No, that's okay, ” she smiled. ”I'm sure I'll get things sorted. Thank you for your concern.”

Then he gave a warm smile. ”Of course, anytime.”

Then she smiled back but just then as she was getting up she tripped due to being a bit exhausted and her injured leg, but before she could fall Louis quickly caught her once again and set her upright.

”Are you alright?” 

”Yes, I, I'm alright.” Then the two stood there and found themselves very close to each other so close that they could feel each other's warmth until they got lost in it.

Then Louis carefully brushed a strand of her chestnut locks back into place then as he was about to say something, Fèlice had come back from Camille's place and shouted which slightly frightened them.

”Hey I'm back! And guess what? Camille’s aunt said we can stay until we get back our feet, besides she says that she's ’delighted to have guests over’. ”

Odette sighed still looking unsure about the whole thing, especially the part where she said she was just thrilled to have guests over, several concerns ran across her mind. 

What does she mean by ’delighted’? And why so? What are her intentions? What is her agenda? Is she anything like Règene? As she was pondering these questions, she hadn't realized that she had just been staring off until she felt Louis’ hand on her shoulder.

”Are you alright?”

”Oh. Sorry yes, I, I'm alright. ”

Mérante was now concerned, but then Fèlice spoke up. ”Don’t worry! I highly doubt that she's as bad as Règene, ” then she made her way towards the door. 

”And don't worry Mèrante, we'll let you know if she turns into a dragon or a witch or anything, bye!”

As Fèlice ran out the door Odette just looked over at Mèrante not knowing what to do or to think, so he replied.

”Well since Fèlice put it that way, I would drop by later, uh, that's if you don't mind that is.”

Odette wanted to just shout out ’of course I wouldn't mind’ because she did want him to come but she merely kept her composure and simply stated, ”Well, of course, you just do whatever seems fit.” 

Then she dropped her gaze trying her hardest not to give a small smile, but as she saw Louis smile and give a soft laugh, she blushed and looked down turning her head to the side in failed efforts of hiding her smile, as she was standing in the sunlight, 

Louis just caught himself staring at her taken in by her rare enchanting smile, even though it was a small smile it was a real smile. Something he hadn't seen for a long time till recently, so he treasured it hoping that she should have many more because he knew she deserved it.

But as soon as Fèlice realized Odette wasn't following she called back.   
”Hey, are you coming?”

”Well, it looks like I have to go now but uh...I’ll be fine.” 

”Alright good, well I'll be coming over later so yeah...Oh, and please do remember to take it easy alright?” 

She nodded. ”Alright, I will. Thank you.”

Likewise, the two exchanged warm smiles then she carefully made her way out to catch up with Fèlice.

Then as they arrived at their destination Odette took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then as they were waiting they heard talking through the large door, 

”Don't worry auntie I've got the door, I think I know who it is.”

”Heavens no child, I'll get it. Besides, I know for sure who it is, and they'll be happy to see you strawberry!” 

”Ugh...Auntie...It's Camille!”

”Whatever you say, Camilla!” then the woman opened the door to see both of them standing there, but before she opened the door Fèlice just remembered something, ”Uh...Odette, I forgot to mention that-”

Then the door opened. ”Ah, young miss Fèlice, and uh, Odette I do believe right?”

”Yes I am Mademoiselle. ” 

”Pfft, oh pish posh, no need to call me ’Mademoiselle’ the name is Aurelie Marie le Haut, and my most sincere apologies for the ill-treatment from Règene, but it had nothing to do with me! Rest assure you, haha! I was in Italy sitting around just so lonely for so long...Ugh! I was perishing! until I heard what went on and came to take care of Camilla doll here, so I-”

Then she paused seeing Fèlice and Odette’s faces, confused and a bit annoyed. Mostly annoyed on Odette's part.

”Oh! Haha, where are my manners? Look at me rambling away! Come inside! Your room is down that hallway and then take a right-but, not the closest door to us but the farthest one down, because if not you'll just end up in the closet! ” 

Then she let out a long shrill laugh, then made her way down the halls. ”I do hope that I'll be pleasurable company, ah well, later!” Then she glided down the halls singing extremely loud and painfully high pitched.

Odette just looked at Fèlice in almost an expression of horror but she just gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

”So...to what I was trying to say before, I forgot to mention that she can be quite...talkative.”

Then Odette shook her head.   
”Talkative is an understatement...”

Fèlice giggled. ” I guess so!” Then as they were about to enter their room which was small but liveable, they heard Aurelie shouting at the top of her lungs although she was farther away her shrill voice echoed throughout the halls.

”Clotilda! Where are you with that tea?! I'm about to have a panic attack! I told you I was having guests over didn't I?! It was supposed to be ready twenty minutes ago!” 

Then Clotilda smiled and shrugged. She was a short little elderly woman in a green dress and had short grey hair and silver eyes, and she wasn't much older than fifty. ” Oh don't worry about it so much, it's only tea. Besides, I'm getting older ya know? Hey, maybe you should start learning to make the tea yourself sometime!” 

”Ugh, Clotilda...you know I can't make a thing! That's way I like it things made for me! I Can't even make tea! ” 

”Of course you could but maybe you should have listened when I taught you to do other things than just knowing how to carry a book on your head!”

Then all they could hear is Aurelie screaming dramatically, and Clotilda just let out a fit of laughter. 

Then Odette spoke. ”Well Fèlice when you said dragon you weren't wrong.” 

Fèlice laughed. ”Yeah, now we have a new problem, a bright green dragon that breaths non-stop commotion! 

Odette couldn't help but laugh a little, that was true, unfortunately. ”Well we're just going to have to reside in this crazy place for a while, or at least until we get back on our feet, until then, we soldier on rest up today and get ready for work tomorrow.” 

She nodded ”Yeah, but hey! It's not all that bad.” 

”I guess so. ” Odette tried her hardest to agree. ”And you're right Fèlice if we're going to survive, we'll have to stay positive, that isn't an easy task for me but I can try.”

”Hey, that's cool and I-”

”But, ” She warned. ”we still have to keep our eyes open just in case. We can never know what will happen next.” 

Fèlice threw her head back. ”Ah, I knew you were going to say that!” 

Just then Camille knocked on the door. ”Hello? Are you guys still living?”

”Oh hey, Camille! Yeah, we're good but what's going on out there now?”

Camille sighed. ”Well, Clotilda our hired maid but auntie tells me that she was her tutor once, but whatever I never know, anyway, she keeps spilling stuff and my aunt is throwing a fit over it so...yeah, that's it.” 

”Oh wow, okay!” Fèlice replied, then Odette spoke up. 

”So how do you feel about all of this Camille?” 

Camille paused to think for a bit then she answered. ”Well it's pretty strange based on what has happened in the past few weeks, but I'll be alright in due time.” Then she sighed. ”So, how long do you guys plan to stay?”

Fèlice shrugged. ”Uh, I don't know just till we figure something out I guess.”

”Oh okay, ” Then Camille's aunt called. 

”Oh, Camilla! I need you over here strawberry!”

”It’s Camille! And I'll be right there okay? Give me one minute!”

”Alright then!” 

Camille sighed. ”Well, my aunt needs me, so I have to go know oh hey Odette you won't mind if I show Fèlice around later would you?”

Odette nodded. ”No I wouldn't mind.” 

”Yes! Okay, see you Fèlice!”

”Okay later Camille!” Then Fèlice closed the door and sat down beside Odette with one of her signature smiles. 

Then Odette noticed. ”Uh oh, I know what that face means.”

Fèlice nodded. ”Yup, I've got a lot of unanswered questions to ask!” 

”Well, it's fair enough, you've been waiting a while to ask them anyway, and besides what a better time than now.”

”Good point, okay! Now for my first question: when did you decide to become a dancer? ”

Odette sighed. ”Well, I was pretty young, not much older than you are, but it was pretty difficult and of course I had to work hard despite the many hindrances and the intense training along the way I eventually rose to the top of my class. And then became a better dancer and then...” 

She paused, remembering what had happened.

Then Fèlice placed a hand on her shoulder. ”I'm sorry, I...”

”No, no it's fine.” she reassured. ”What happened has happened, it's okay.”

”Would...you tell me what happened one day?”

Odette sighed. ”Maybe...one day I will when it's the right time.”

”Okay.” Then Fèlice tried to think of a lighter subject.

”Did you make any friends?”

”Yes, I did but not that many, I was very different from the rest so it was hard to get along but there were a few.” 

”Was Mèrante one of them?” 

Odette gave a soft laugh. ”Well. Yes, how did you guess?”

”Well, I just took a lucky guess, besides, you know, your story kinda sounds the same and I asked him the same question!” 

”Oh you did? But yes we indeed were friends very good friends actually. But, then things got...complicated.” 

After a pause then Fèlice remembered something. ”Hey, Odette. When you said that you loved someone once, is it so that it was Mèrante?”

Odette slightly blushed. ”Well, what gave you that idea?”

Fèlice shrugged with a playful smile. ”I don't know, it was just a hunch I guess. Although...he did seem to like you.” Then she gasped. ”And I think you like him too right?” 

Odette sighed while running her fingers through the velvety throw pillow in her lap. ”Is it that obvious?”

Fèlice smirked. ”Well, yeah it kinda was, although you always do a good job of hiding things but not this time. I mean there were some obvious factors, I mean look at your face your cheeks are pink!” 

Fèlice giggled while Odette just put her hand on the side of her face. ”I guess that kinds gave it away didn't it?”

”Yep! I guess it did!” 

Then a little bit later Camille had come in. ”Hey are you ready Fèlice? I've got quite a few things to show you!” 

”Yep I'm coming! See you, Odette!”

”Alright Fèlice, but please make sure you be careful and don't break anything.”

”Don't worry I won't!” Then the two girls went out and ran past Clotilda and went up the stairs. 

”Whoa slow down children! We wouldn't you getting hurt now.” 

They nodded and then proceeded to go up the stairs, then there was a knock at the door.

” Could you see what that knocking is about Clotilda?” Aurelie called from a far distance. 

”Alright then, I'll go take a look-see.”  
Then she gasped. ”Well by Jove, it's a man!”

Aurelie then practically leaped out of her seat and went over to Clotilda.  
”A man you say? Well, is it the mailman or..?” 

”Well he doesn't look like a mailman to me, come have a look.” 

Then she peeked out the window and screamed out in shock. ”Is that Louis Mèrante!?!”

Then Clotilda quickly pulled her away from the window as Mèrante seemed to notice.

”Oh my word! How W-What is he doing here?!?” Then she looked at Fèlice, ”Wait... weren't you the girl who starred as Clara?!?” 

”Uh, yes I am ma’am.” 

”Wha-What I...” She was flabbergasted. ”Camille! How come you never told me about any of this?!”

”I tried to tell you that I was a dancer and so was Fèlice, and he's our dance teacher but you never listen to me!” 

Then he knocked again. ”Well enough of the talk we might as well answer it.” Then as Clotilda went to go and answer it Aurelie stepped in front of her. 

”Uh, you wouldn't mind if answered it would you? Not that it is important but if you did I’d still answer it.” 

Clotilda shrugged. ”Okay but please do try to be-” 

But just then she dramatically swung open the door and spoke in a rather ridiculous sounding voice.

”Ah, Louis Mèrante it is an honor to meet you finally, say now what brings you here on this fine morning?”

Then he spoke resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he's been greeted by people it this manner especially females and he was absolutely sick of it.

”Mademoiselle, I am solely here to pay a visit to...” He paused trying to find the right words. ”a couple of friends who are currently staying at your residence.”

”Oh, uh, certainly Monsieur! Right, this way.” Just then Fèlice spoke up.

”Hey Mèrante! You're here a bit earlier than I expected.” 

”Well, yes I am Fèlice. I wasn't doing anything important so I just decided to stop by earlier than expected. I hope it's not any trouble.”

”Nah, it's fine, oh! I Odette would like to see you, I’ll go and get her! Just wait one second Camille!” 

Then Fèlice ran down the stairs and then down the halls and ran into the room which surprised Odette.

”Oh, Félice your back, I thought you went upstairs to play with Camille.”

”I am, but I want you to come out for a bit!” 

She nodded, as Fèlice led her though the hallway, just then Louis spoke up. ”Hello, Odette. Padon me for interrupting.” Then Odette looked up in surprise and Fèlice just stood there smiling. 

”Oh, Louis, you're here. I wasn't expecting to come at this time.”

”Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to come back later?” 

”Oh no, no, it's alright. Stay, please.”

”I'm just came early to make sure everything thing is alright, ” 

”Well it is other than some minor things issues we're fine.”

”Oh, alright well, that's good.” 

She nodded. Then they got quiet for a little and then Fèlice started to leave the room.

”Well, I guess I should leave you guys to talk hey maybe you guys should go out! But don't worry we'll be fine! Well, Camille is waiting for me so...bye!” 

Then both Odette and Louis just looked at each other. Then Louis spoke.

”Well, I have been wanting to ask you out, not now of course but, if it's alright, I would...that if you want to of course.”

Odette nodded. ”Uh, Yes I would like to.” 

”So uh, when do you think that you'll be alright enough to do so? No rush.”

”Well uh, how about...tomorrow night perhaps?”

”Are you sure?”

”Yes, I should be able to by then, if it's okay with you that is...”

”That's fully alright with me, just as long as you aren't in any pain, i’d really like to.” 

”Oh, I should be fine, besides it's a good way to escape the commotion around here, ” 

He gave a soft laugh. ”I see, well, uh...I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

”Okay, you too.” They both gave bashful smiles, 

Then Aurelie gazed down the halls and then muttered to herself. ”Ah, so you just visit a friend now huh?” Then she gave a mischievous chuckle.

Then Clotilda spoke which frightened her for she was eavesdropping. ”Now, now don't be sticking your nose into people's business you hear?” 

”But I...wasn't even doing anything.” she fibbed. ”I was just leaving.” Then she proceeded to walk away acting like she nothing went on.

Then Clotilda shook her head with a laugh. ”Oh, Aurelie...” 

So that's how it's going for about a month and a half, Odette and Fèlice staying in a room at the Le Haut residence with Camille and her nosey aunt, but as the days went on things worked out.

Fèlice and Camille became better ballet dancers, with Nora and Dora who would visit them sometimes after their classes, Victor would swing by, Odette and Mèrante we're officially courting, and everyone became better friends. Even Rudi apologized at one instance. 

Now spring was around the corner: a season of new beginnings and things are now changing for Fèlice and Odette, as Mèrante asks Odette a question that he's been wanting to ask for the longest time one special evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Well there we go! Just one more chapter till it's time for the second part of when they are family which I'm very excited to work on! The next story will be much better I promise. XD Thank you so much for reading, If there's anything I need to work on let me know! Stay safe! God bless! :3


	6. Diamond

Odette sighed looking for something to wear for her evening out with Louis, she didn't know why but today felt special for some reason. It wasn't just because of the late February breeze or the tone in his voice when he said that he was taking her somewhere. It all seemed routine but something today was a bit different. 

So after looking for a little while, not because they were that many but because she had been lost in thought, she found a simple but elegant navy blue floor-length dress, with a greyish blue bodice, ivory cuffed sleeves with an off-shoulder neckline, a lace navy blue shawl, and the last thing that she was a bit hesitant to take it out, it was a diamond teardrop-shaped necklace with small sapphire stones around the small jewel the color of which almost perfectly matched her dusky blue eyes, it was a small gift she had received from Louis quite some time ago.

At the time it was given Odette had thought it was like a very sweet good luck gift or something to that effect but little did she know why he gave it to her, she had kept the necklace for a long time now and almost forgot about it because before it had just been a mere bittersweet memory until now, it was special in a way to her and it also had matched her outfit, so she put it on and looked in the mirror at the whole outfit, she hadn't worn the dress before, but she thought the dress had fitted her figure quite nicely.

It wasn't the best of the best she liked it, she had felt such a different way, a way that she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity, she just did a small twirl in the lustrous golden light of the sunset which just made everything look enchanting, then Fèlice popped in and spoke up. ”Hi Odette, wow you look really pretty in the dress!” 

Then she smiled at the girl. ”Thank you very much Fèlice, ” 

She smiled back. ”So where are you going?” 

”Well, I don't know, but think that it might be somewhere special, ” 

”Is Mèrante taking you?” 

Then Odette answered In a faux surprised tone. ”Oh, how did you guess?”

Then Fèlice shrugged as she was playing along. ”I don't know, it was just a hunch I guess!” 

Then both of them just started laughing then Fèlice said. ”So when are you going?”

”Just a little bit from now.”

”Okay, ” Then Fèlice asked another question. ”How long will you be away?” 

”Well, I don't know, ” she answered. ”But please also make sure that you come back to the house before 8 o'clock tonight okay? I don't want you out too late. But don't worry, I'll try to come back as early as possible.” 

”Oh okay, ooh! That means I have to get going now, the sun is almost down now, see you later!” Then as she dashed out the door she peeped back in and said with a smile. ”Have fun!” 

Odette just gave a warm smile sighed, she considered herself so fortunate to have such a ray of sunshine in her life. and now she just sat there waiting for Louis to arrive.

Where was Louis? He was pacing the floor in the lobby and to be honest, looked pretty nervous, Fèlice had just come and as she was passing she thought it was kinda strange to see Mèrante almost pace a trench into the ground, Fèlice hesitated, but then he stopped pacing she went over and hugged him which really surprised Louis so much so that he almost gasped but then instinctively embraced the girl back with a hand placed on the top of her head. 

”What is this for Fèlice?” he said but not in a sharp or irritated tone but calmer than anything else. 

Fèlice laughed, she had heard that before. ”Well, just for pretty much and...everything I've never been able to say thank you for the past few months, but also you seem a bit worried about something.”

He sighed. ”Well yes, I suppose you could say that.”

”So what is it?”

Then he tried to explain it the best way he could. ”Alright, so here's the thing, I...” then he thought. ”I'm to ask Odette an important question and the crucial thing is her answer. Yes, or no.”

Fèlice was confused. “Well, what makes you think Odette will say no to you?”

Louis thought for a bit. ” You're right, but this is not the type of question your thinking of Fèlice, it's not a finalized decision, as much as I want it to happen, it's Odette’s choice.” 

Fèlice stood there perfectly confused and then she asked. ”What is the question you want to ask her?”

Louis dropped his gaze. ”Well...It's something that I've been wanting to ask for the longest time and...I don't know what I'm going to do if she says no.”

Then Fèlice answered. ” It's a secret, isn't it? ”

He nodded. ”Yes, yes it is. ”

Fèlice smiled and shrugged. ”Oh okay, but I'm sure whatever it is, means so much to you she'll definitely say yes!”

Louis gave a small smile. ”Well thank you, but it's not necessarily the question that means anything, it's Odette.” He signed and then flipped open a gold watch. ”Well, speaking of which I have to pick her up right now so I have to go, but please do make sure that your safety back at the house before it gets too late alright?”

Félice nodded. ”Okay. ” Then after he left, she was still confused, but then she walked away figuring that she'd probably find out later.

Later, Louis arrived at the exact time he had said he would, then he walked up to the door and knocked, then as he looked down at the watch to make sure he wasn't too late or too early the door had just opened and then a soft feminine voice spoke. 

”Hello, Louis.” Then as he looked up he was almost lost for words as he saw her standing there in the simple navy dress, but what took his breath away, wasn't just the fact that she just looked remarkably elegant in it, due to the fact of how graceful she was as a person, but now there was this look on her face, how her eyes sparkled as they reflected the dusk, it was something that Louis thought he would never live to see again but there she was with the same lovely smile he had fallen in love with and after a loss of words he sighed and then spoke up. 

”You look absolutely gorgeous darling.”

Odette blushed then gave a coy smile. ”Oh, It really isn't much Lou, it just a simple dress that found.” 

”But you look beautiful it none the less, you always do.” 

”Well, thank you, and you're not looking to yourself, Lou.”

He gave a warm smile. ”It’s just the usual casual outfitting, but thank you.”

Then after they got into the carriage, Odette spoke up. ”So where are we going? It's not like a large gathering or ball is it?”

Louis retorted. ”Heavens no! I wouldn't do that to you it's too stressful and we don't have to, besides, I want to be just us.”

Odette smiled. ”Okay, sounds just perfect to me.” 

As time went on Louis had just noticed the necklace she had been wearing. 

”Odette?” 

”Louis, what is it?” 

”You...still have that necklace?” 

Odette dropped her gaze and looked at the diamond necklace. ”Yes I do, ” 

”Do you know long it's been since I gave you that thing? It's been about eleven years now, and you still have it?”

”Yes I do, it's special to me even with all that had happened I still have it, even though I may have tried to forget it for brief moments in the past I still kept it...”

Then Louis inquired. ”Why did you?”

She sighed. ”It was very special to me, it was one of the first meaningful gifts that had ever received...” then she paused. ”But, I also kept it because...I still loved you...even though with what had happened, I tried to forget you but I couldn't.”

Even though Louis was dumbfounded, there was still a light blush across his face which he hoped wouldn't be seen. ”You...still did?” 

Also, a bit flushed, Odette nodded as held the necklace close to her chest.

”Well...l have to t-” But before Louis could say anything more the carriage had just stopped. 

”Where are we, Lou?”

”I think you might remember once we get out.” 

Then Louis carefully helped Odette out of the carriage just then the driver called out. ”Here’s your stop!” slightly annoyed with how loud the young driver was which had startled them Louis still acknowledged. ”Thank you, Curtis.” then he replied. ”No prob mates! I'll Be back later!” then he took off.

Then as they got closer to their destination old memories had started to pour in and then Odette remembered.

”Oh, Louis, this where we'd always go together and look at Paris when we were finished with class isn't it?.”

Louis nodded. ” I couldn't think of anywhere else at the moment, but then I remembered here, but I wasn't so sure what you'd think about coming here, so I asked you if I should let you know where I was going to take you but then you said it was okay if you didn't know.”

She shrugged with a small playful smile. ”Well, I kinda knew it was going to be special hence the new dress, but wherever you were going to take me I would be alright, just as long as you're the one taking me.”

Then Louis smiled. ”And I'll always be right here.”

Then they both exchanged warm smiles, but just then Odette remembered. ” Oh, Louis wasn't there something that you wanted to say to me while we were in the carriage?”

”Oh yes, well what was going to say is that I...” then he thought for a bit. ” I was just so astounded that I wasn't the only one.” 

”What do mean Louis?”

”Well, on the day I first met you, even though due to the unfortunate circumstances, and separation...I still loved you...and I still do.”

”Wait...so for all of that time when we were separated, you still loved me?” 

He nodded. ”I could just never forget you I wanted to stay, I was willing to give up everything and I still am. ”

Odette just stared in disbelief. ”Oh, Louis...if I only knew, if I just...wasn’t so....” Just as her eyes were filling up with tears, Louis reached out and tilted her head up and spoke in a soft and low voice. ”No Odette please don't go back to blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, nobody knew what was going to happen or how things would turn out, but that all has passed, and now here we are...” 

Then Louis gently held both of Odette's hands and intertwined in his and continued. ”Ever since then, you have always been just as elegant, smart, kind, patient, and beautiful as before and even more now, and that lovely smile, absolutely no-one or nothing else, could ever replace that, that beauty, that grace...and no matter what has happened or will happen, I'm never giving up on you.”

”Oh Lou, you don't understand how much you've done means to me, what you mean to me, ” then she smiled. ”When first met you I was a little skeptical because I never really had any friends and family and it was hard for me to trust anyone, but then one day I was met by this handsome young man, he was kind, smart, reliable, refined, he wasn't snobby or self-absorbed although he was stubborn, then that also meant he was loyal, he would stay by your side and he had the warmest smile, rich amber eyes that were deep and sincere...and here he is now the same as before, and nothing will ever change that.” 

They both just smiled at each other trying to contain the overflowing love and warmth which probably was the most difficult thing at the moment, then Louis spoke up looking the most flustered as he'd probably had ever been and it was very noticeable. 

”Are you okay Louis?” 

”Oh, yes, I'm just fine more than fine actually, why do you ask?” 

”Well, for one your face is pretty flushed, and despite the fact of how precious you look, I see something behind it.” 

Louis laughed. ”Well, I guess but you should see your face, it is perfectly flushed and you just look, adorable darling. ” 

Odette just slightly put a hand on her face to try and hide the fact that she was even more flushed, then she gave a faux scowl which Louis thought made her look more adorable. ”Oh, stop it, Lou.” then they both gave soft laughs and the Louis spoke up. 

”Alright now to the point, I admit that I have been hiding a question that I've been wanting to ask you for way too long now.” Then Louis took one of her hands and got on one knee which had Odette gasp in disbelief.

” Odette, you are the most beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman I have ever met in my entire lifetime, the grace and elegance you possess and I just respect who you are as a person, and what you mean to me can't be put into words. If I could I would just be saying the same thing over and over again, gosh, I think I might be doing it now, but I can't help it, and just to let you know, I gave you the necklace just because I was too nervous to ask you this question when I was a lad, but now I won't hold back for all that you've been through and that all can and has happened, I never want anyone or to hurt you ever again...Odette Milliner. If I could fly to the moon and back, just to be by your side I would but I'm limited, but with all of my being even my entire life, I'd give just to love and protect you.

Then Louis took out the ring and asked her the special question. ”Will you...accept my hand in marriage?” 

Odette nodded trying to contain the overwhelming joy inside. ” Yes...gosh, of course, Louis, yes!”

Then they embraced each other, with Louis’ arms around Odette’s waist and her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder for some time then Louis whispered. 

”Je t'aime.” then she smiled and whispered back placing her hands on his shoulder then lifting one to his jaw. ”Je time aussi.” then after gazing into each other's eyes they softly fell into a deep kiss, it felt new like they had just fallen in love, but it was also passionate and genuine like there had never been a separation between them. 

”So, when do you want us to get married?”

”It all depends on you chère.” 

”Well, I don't know but as soon as possible and as long as it's small and private the only thing I'm concerned about marrying you.” 

Louis gave a warm smile. ”I couldn't agree with you more. Well, it's getting late so we have to get back.”

She nodded. ” Oh goodness, you're right, Fèlice should be back at the house now.” 

He nodded. ”Right, when will that carriage get here?”

Just then they looked as they heard the carriage pull up in the distance,   
”Right on cue.”

Then as they both started walking Odette let out a quiet moan for she had just realized that she been standing up for a while, then without hesitation, Louis scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the carriage.

Then as they got back and as Odette was about to open the door she turned around and looked at Louis. 

”Thank you, Louis, I knew tonight would be special but I didn't think it would be like this, thank you.”

”Well it wouldn't be special without you.” she smiled and then they kissed, then after they both spoke in a voice barely even a whisper. 

”Good night, Odette.”

”Good night, Lou.”

Then they went their ways then as she entered the door she quietly walked through the hallway and as she entered the room she found Fèlice already sound asleep, then she covered her up and gently stroked her bright orange hair. 

”Sweet dreams Fèlice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! If there's anything you'd like me to write or that I need to improve on, or you just liked it let me know! Merry Christmas season! :3


	7. Anticipation

The next morning Fèlice woke up and found Odette quietly humming as she was packing things away, this was strange to Fèlice for she had never really seen her like this before, it had sparked a bit of curiosity in the girl so she got up and went over to her.

”Morning...” Fèlice yawned.

”Good morning, Fèlice. Just to let you know your breakfast is on the table and you have to get ready for class shortly after.”

”Alright.” Then she noticed. ”Hey, I think something is a little bit different about you today.”

”Oh really?” 

”Yeah, I think so...hey! What about last night? How long were you out? At what time we're you brought back?”

Odette shrugged. ”Just a little bit later than intended.”

Fèlice gave a playful smile. ”Uh oh, looks like somebody is going to be six inches smaller!”

Odette shook her head gave a small laugh. ”Well that doesn't really count now because when I came back you were fast asleep.”

Fèlice shrugged. ”Hmm, I guess so, good point!” 

Both of them laughed, then Fèlice just noticed the ring when it sparkled when the sunlight had hit it. 

”Hey, what's that? ” Then just as Odette lifted her hand to show her the ring Fèlice grabbed her hand and held it up to get a closer look at it. 

”Ooh, it's so pretty, did Mèrante give this to you?” then she gasped. ”Wait...doesn't this mean..?” 

Odette smiled and nodded. ”Yes, he asked me to marry him and...I said yes.”

Fèlice’s jaw dropped. ”What!? Oh wow! Wait, that's what he wanted to ask you? Oh my gosh! ” 

Fèlice bounced. ”Aww, that's so cool! So that's why you were late last night?” 

Odette laughed and nodded. ”Yes it is.”

Fèlice grinned. ”This is so sweet! I mean look at you all smiley and stuff. Hey he thought you looked beautiful in the dress, didn't he?” 

She blushed and smiled. ”Yes, and now go and eat, you have to go to class not too long from now.” 

”Oh. my. gosh! Okay!” 

Then she got up and went to the Paris opera, then she found Louis and spoke up which slightly startled him.

”So that's what your special question was?” 

He turned and looked at Fèlice. ”Well, yes, yes it was, but please keep it down the last thing I want is to have nosey people who won't mind their own business getting word of this. ”

”Okay, but you did it! I knew that she would say yes!”

Louis tried to hold back his laughter from seeing the pure excitement on the young girl's face. 

”Sooo, when are you guys getting married?”

Louis smiled. ”Soon, we just have to plan out some more things in advance which I'm just about to do now.”

”Wait, so you're not teaching classes today?”

”No, not today, ” 

”Oh, okay well I guess I'll see you guys after class!”

”Good then, Fèlice. And please do tell me how things went with this new teacher after class alright?” 

“Will do!” She brightly called back still perfectly excited due to the news she just received before disappearing into the ivory hallways.

Afterward, Louis entered the small room Odette was in to discuss their wedding plans. 

“Good morning, dear.”

Odette turned around and looked up at Louis, her heart filled with warmth as he gently kissed her cheek, for she knew that she would awake to his affectionate touch and warm smile for the rest of her life. 

“Good morning, Lou.” she smiled back as her fingers traced his jaw. “Just think, from the time when we first met as young dancers to today. So many things have happened and, a lot has changed and now, we're soon to be married...” 

Then she exhaled and paused having a small moment of reflection, accordingly Louis intertwined his hands with hers as a method of consolation as he saw her eyes get moist and glassy.

Then he spoke up. “ I know it's a lot to take in. Really I do, but just know with whatever happens along the way there is no other person, no not one, on this entire planet that I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life with. “ 

She looked up at him and smiled. “Likewise...I love you.”

“I love you too...” 

After a little while, they released what they been doing, and then they started discussing their wedding day plans.

Later, when Fèlice had finished dance class and talked to Camille for a bit 

”Wasn't that teacher so strange Fèlice?” Came Camille's voice from down the hall.

”I wouldn't say strange, ” replied Fèlice. ”I'd say more...unique, and...exotic she just has a different way of teaching things. ”

”True, but what is up the stretches at the beginning of class? I mean those weren't even ballet stretches...”

Fèlice shrugged. ”I don't know maybe it's some new ones we never heard of before.”

Camille shrugged. ”Ah, well at least today is her only for the day anyway I hope. Hey, why wasn't Mèrante teaching a class today?”

”Well-” Then just before Fèlice spoke she saw him talking to Odette not too far away in a room they were passing, then the two girls hid behind something so they wouldn't be seen. Then Camille spoke up. 

”Oh, it sounds like he has someone special talking too. Wait, Isn't that Odette?” 

“Yes, it is,” Fèlice answered. “They must be just talking about something come on let's go.” 

” Wait, let's see what the commotion is about.” Camille smirked.

Fèlice shook her head. ”Are you sure about this Camille?”

”Of course, what's the worst thing that could happen? come on!” 

So the two girls got as close as they could without getting caught, then before they could whisper another word, Camille gasped and Fèlice made a face as she saw them give each other a soft kiss after ending their brief conversation. 

Then Camille gasped. “They just kissed!” 

Fèlice shushed Camille as she got a little loud. Then both girls silently rushed out before they would get caught. 

“Did you see that Fèlice? They just totally kissed! Oh, goodness me they are so in love!” 

Fèlice made a face. “Well, they do love each other. But why do they kiss like that?”

“What do you mean? It's just a very special kiss, only a couple that's in love does that.”

Fèlice made up a perplexed face and for a second she remembered Victor. “ Uh...okay.”

“Oooh, looks like our dance teacher has a love affair.” Camille smirked. “Anyway, we have to go now before we get caught!”

Fèlice giggled. “It looks like your aunt kinda rubbed off on you!”

Camille scowled. “No, it doesn't!” 

“Just don't tell anything about what you saw okay Camille? Especially not your aunt!”

“Of course not! She is really bad at keeping secrets.”

Just then both girls heard the sound of footsteps echoing from down the hallway.

“Run for it!” Camille whispered frantically. 

“Okay, see you back at the house!” then as Fèlice ran into the halls she accidentally bumped into Victor. 

“Oh, hey Victor sorry I ran into you.”

“Hey Fèlice, and it's alright, I'm glad to have run into you, at least it wasn't someone else!” 

Fèlice smiled.

Then Victor spoke up. “So, what are you running for? Or should I say running from?”

Fèlice shrugged. “Ah nothing, just making sure I, uh, get back home on time!” 

Victor smirked and raised an eyebrow. He knew that was not the case, her nose had twitched and she didn't realize but Victor took full note of it. 

But he didn't want to delay Fèlice for she looked like was in a hurry so he decided to bother her about it later.

“Heh, okay Fèlice! So, do you wanna catch up on everything tomorrow?”

“Sure Victor, plus I have a lot of incredible things to tell you!”

“Oh, that's great! Me too! Like I have this new invention that I've been working on for weeks and heh, well let's just say... it's almost-” Then he paused.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot that you're in kind of a rush.”

Fèlice smiled. “Oh yeah right...Well, see you tomorrow Victor!”

“You too Fèlice!”

Later as Fèlice arrived back at the house Camille’s aunt Aurelie called out.

“Ah, hello freckles! You're looking quite chipper today.” 

Fèlice looked back a bit startled because she didn't expect to see anyone inside.

“Oh, hello ma'am, uh...yeah I just came back from talking with my friend Victor.”

“Oh, how lovely! He must be a cute little boy if you talking to him so often!” 

Fèlice rolled her eyes and Aurelie let out one of her piercing shrill laughs.

“Ah, well, I'm headed out to a small gathering, “ 

Fèlice nodded. “Okay.”

“Ah, yes those meetings...enchanting but hectic...oh! I hope Marrie doesn't bring her bird again...Ooh, yes! Like the time when-”

Then she stopped upon seeing Fèlice bewildered expression.

“Oh sorry, you know how I love to ramble on! Anyway, Clotilda is here if you need anything.”

“Okay thank you.” 

“Ah, Don't bother about it freckles! Just please tell Camille where I went when she comes home alright?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Alright bye!” then she slammed the door behind her which was awfully unnecessary, then after her loud singing faded as she got far away it was finally quiet.

Then a bit later Camille rushed in. “Oh, Fèlice! You made it! Did you get caught? Or worse did my aunt find out!?”

Fèlice shook her head. “Nah, she was talking too much about other things anyway.”

“Huh, typical aunt Aurelie.” Camille huffed.

“Oh, she also wanted me to tell you that-”

Then Camille interrupted. “Let me guess. She left to one of her ‘small’ not so small gatherings isn't it?”

“Yep, and let me guess, she just talks about them non-stop...”

Camille sighed. “Ugh, yes, yes she does.” then she asked a question. “Is Odette here?”

Fèlice looked around. “No, but she'll probably be here soon.” 

“Alright, I'm just going to go upstairs-” then she gasped as she saw Odette standing there in front of them. Then Fèlice who was also surprised suddenly spoke up. 

“Oh, uh...hi Odette, how did you get here so fast?” and then Camille added. 

“How long have you been standing there?!”

Odette gave a small smile. “Not for long, I just came in through the back. Why do you ask?”

Camille shrugged. “Oh nothing, I was just, uh, headed upstairs...bye.”

Then Odette looked at Fèlice. “So what were you and Camille doing earlier today?” 

Fèlice stared nervously. “Uhh...accidentally eavesdropping? I guess...?”

Odette raised an eyebrow. 

“We didn't hear a thing though! Promise. ”

She then gave a soft smile. “Alright, then Fèlice.” accordingly she exhaled as basically a sigh of relief and then noted. “It’s finally quiet. Aurelie left, didn't she?”

Fèlice nodded. “Yep! She left to go talk a lot somewhere else.” 

“Oh, thank goodness.” 

Then after a bit of silence, Fèlice spoke up and asked a question.

“So do you know when you're going to get married now?”

Odette gave a small laugh. “Well...just in a month or so, or at least during the spring sometime. It takes only a little bit of planning.”

“What kind of planning?”

“Well, like finding what we're going to wear and such you get the basic idea.”

Fèlice gasped. “Ooh, are you gonna wear one of those gorgeous white dresses? And will I get to wear a pretty dress too?”

Odette gave a warm smile. “Why of course Fèlice, it's tradition. And there will be a lovely little dress just for you. In fact, you'll get to be the flower girl.”

Fèlice squealed in excitement. “We will look just like princesses!”

Odette laughed as Fèlice stood up and spun around on the carpet, then she landed on the couch and sighed. 

“Why can't it be today?”

“It's okay Fèlice, time flies pretty fast if you stop and realize. Besides, I'm sure you'll have a great time helping out we planned a very small wedding so it shouldn't be at all strenuous.”

“Okay, cool!” then Fèlice noted. “It's really great to see you smiling so much, it's fantastic to finally see you so much happier!”

Odette smiled “Why wouldn't I be? I have the two most important people in my life that I love so much alongside me...what more could I ask for?”

Fèlice jumped up and embraced her with one of her biggest smiles. 

“I'm so excited for the big day!” 

“Me too Fèlice. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! my apologies for the long hiatus, but a lot has been happening recently so I wrote another chapter to this fanfiction as a time filler and it is finally! The last chapter until I start my other fan fiction about Fèlice, Odette, and Mèrante becoming a family titled, “Avoir une famille.” and if all goes well, the first chapter should be posted in early February. Feel free to check it out then! Thank you so much for reading! :3 
> 
> Ooh! p.s. I also plan to make another fanfiction that's about both Mèrante and Odette’s backstory leading up to how they met what had happened between them and then to the time of the movie. I'll try my best to write my take on it. :)


End file.
